


Tell me;

by NyxSolei



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first days of Natasha Romanoff as an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me;

My ability to speak and communicate had very little with the fact that I was never a regular person. It was, and is hard for me to comprehend that I'll probably never settle down, have a normal life; work in a boring job, have children and die in peace.  
My lack of norma sets me in a very undefined point, where ever since I entered the Black Widow Ops and untill today, I don't know who am I.

I am Natasha Romanoff, I work for Shield as a part of the Avengers. I live in New York, or so I was told, together with my partner- Clint Barton.  
He is one of the individuals that I can call a friend and for some time, a lover too. He's emotionally unstable, very messed up in life and a great partner, which is the reason I agreed to stay with him; Upon joining the Avengers, Clint was my lover and he watched over me; getting rid of my old identity and creating a new one for the group. I am greatful for his contribution every moment of my life, he has made me leave the KGB and become something better for a change.  
This is a debt I could never repay him.

I was sure I could help Clint, watch over him as he watched over me. But it was my lack of communication that made our relationship suffer; Untill the Avengers, untill Shield, I was a Russian spy, raised in a great isolation. No humam contact was allowed out of the mission, no partners to accomply with.  
It was me, my gun and my mission.

And then he found me, back in Budapest, where he easily talked me into joining Shield. I admired that about him, how freely he would speak to me and how honest he is. It's something I would like to achieve one day or another, when my memories of being a cold hearted assassin wouldn't burn under my skin and flesh

Ever since I met Clint, I thought I knew who I am, who am I working for. Each night we would stay awake over a beer and pizza to talk about the different things we saw on missions and while he talked of foreign places, far away countries, deadly situations, all I could say is that I was an assassin that I knew only death and confusion.  
Sometimes I got flashes of memoriest really, I have no idea to whom they belong.

It was usual for the Red Room to plant memories in their soldier's mind, anything that would help the mission. Because of that, because of this damned blurriness I live in, I still have no idea who am I, who is Natasha Romanoff.

**Author's Note:**

> My computer is broken but I had a great inspiration to write!


End file.
